Tobe
15 years old, Tobe is the main antagonist of the Pucca series. Tobe is Garu´s enemy and strives to defeat Garu at all costs with his two swords. Tobe is rarely capable of defeating Garu, much less Pucca. For some reason, Tobe is always trying to strike vengeance on Garu("vengeance" is his catch-phrase), though they never mention what Garu's ever done to him. Tobe The fact Tobe frequently mentions Garu's ancestors to Garu may be a clue to it. In the television series, he often makes quotes that range from overly melodramatic to just plain ridiculous (i.e., "The fly is walking right into my weblike... mousetrap."). It is shown that he and Garu might respect each other as friends after being stuck together, but Tobe quickly reverts back to evil. Tobe has an X-shaped scar above his mouth and between his eyes and usually wears his ninja mask. However, Tobe has been seen without his mask a number of times before, in which he has a samurai ponytail. He is accompanied by his ninja minions who, more often than not, eliminate themselves by misinterpreting Tobe's commands or just acting utterly stupid, much to Tobe's annoyance. They work cheap, as mentioned by Tobe when he and Garu were stuck together. Tobe's minions are almost never unmasked, even if they go to sleep. In "Ching it on" he is by first time a background character. Voiced by: wikipedia: Lee Tocker (English), Mugihito (Japanese) Character varations * Hippie Tobe(Pucca Goes Dutch) * Tobe as Santa Claus(Secret Santa)(A Force of Won) * Tobe with Costume(Dance Pucca Dance) * Tobe in China Wedding clothes(Evil Love) * Tobe the Hunter(Garu of the Jungle) * Tobe as the license person(Ninja License) * Tobe Fonsi(Ching It On) . * Doctor Tobe(A Leg Up) . * Tobe the innocent(Trial by Fury) * Tobe wearing white ninja suit(On Thin Ice) * Electro Tobe(High Voltaje Ninjas) * Tobe in a bear costume(Chefnapped part 2) * Tobe in a carnival disguise(Samba of Doom) Appearence Tobe is a ninja and he wears dark blue ninja clothes. Tobe has a X shape scar above his mouth and between his eyes. Without his mask he has black hair with a ponytail in it and he also has two gray swords. Relationship *Garu: Garu is Tobe's enemy for unknown reasons. He always wants to fight with him but always end up losing *Tobe ninjas: They are Tobe's henchmen that always make him look like an idiot. They are clumsy and useless all the time, but Tobe loves them like his family. *Chief: Chief was Tobe's girlfriend since the episode Evil Love. He fell in love with her when Pucca accidentaly shoot him with a cupid arrow when she was aming for Garu. Trivia *In the episode Stuck on Goo, as Pucca goes and tries to kiss Garu he turns around and she kisses tobe instead, as they were stuck together both Pucca and Tobe didn't find that enjoyable because after while they were running he says, "I have never known such horror". Gallery Tobe 0006.jpg Tobe_016.jpg Tobe 084.jpg|Tobe in his bedtime robe Tobe 005.jpg tobe oo.jpg|Tobe without his mask hqdefault.jpg Tobe-pucca-672973_475_391.jpg|Tobe with his ninjas tobef.gif TOBE(248).jpg|Tobe showing his teeth hqdefaultM.jpg|Tobe as a doctor hqdefault.jpggfg.jpg ggg.jpg Evil8.JPG|Tobe in love Evil4.JPG Dance9.JPG Voltage1.PNG Voltage5.PNG ZzTobe.jpeg|Tobe's first appearance tobedevil.PNG Tobe 114.jpg|Tobe eating cereal Tobe 059.jpg 07.jpg Tobe 154.jpg FileCursed13.jpg Tobe 148.jpg Tobe 082.jpg|Tobe showing his tongue Tobe/Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Tobe Category:Male Category:Ninjas Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Tobe Category:Male Category:Ninjas